1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cable management synchronized with telescopic motion, which can effectively manage cables for transmitting power and signals to a manipulator provided on a telescopic tube of a ceiling-mounted transfer apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, ceiling-mounted transfer apparatuses including telescopic tubes are mounted to a ceiling to efficiently manage a dual arm servo-manipulator which remote-operates and maintains pyroprocessing equipment in a cell. Transferring the dual arm servo-manipulator to a desired working area in the cell is the crucial function of the ceiling-mounted transfer apparatuses.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, in such a ceiling-mounted transfer apparatus, a rail is installed on the ceiling. A girder 1 is provided on the rail so as to be movable along the rail. A trolley box 2 is provided on the girder 1 so as to be movable in a direction perpendicular to the direction in which the girder 1 moves.
A telescopic tube 3 is provided under the trolley box 2 and configured such that it can expand and contract vertically. A manipulator 4 is mounted to the lower end of the telescopic tube 3.
Power and electric signals for operating and controlling the manipulator 4 are transmitted to the manipulator 4 by cables 5. The cables 5 extend from the manipulator 4 upwards along the interior of the telescopic tube 3. It has been necessary to effectively manage the cables 5 in response to expansion and contraction of the telescopic tube.